


Папа может!

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: В один не самый прекрасный день от бравого служителя закона Валентина Моргенштерна уходит жена, оставив троих очаровательных малюток. О воспитании которых он не знает абсолютно ничего.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По сути это история о том, как у Валентина просто не осталось времени, чтобы стать мировым злом, потому что оно все было занято воспитанием детей. Ну и, до всех пейрингов детям сначала надо будет дорасти.   
> Я очень хотела выложить всю историю целиком после ее написания, но точно таким же образом я потеряла, а потом перепутала кусок из "Семейной жизни", так что пусть будет частями.

Джослин Фейрчайлд всегда была хрупким тепличным цветком, не предназначенным для суровой реальности, тонкой артистической натурой... Или, как любила говаривать Серафин Моргенштерн, так и не нашедшая с невесткой общего языка: слегка не от мира сего. Замужество представлялось ей чем-то волшебным, сплошь состоящим из завтраков в постель, романтичных прогулок в интимных сумерках и ночей, полных страсти. Реальность же оказалась слегка приземленней. Особенно, с появлением детей. Как бы Джослин не любила своих малюток, все это  _материнство_  было просто... не ее. А потом Валентин привел в дом бедного Джейса, и стало совсем невыносимо. Разумеется, приютись у себя сына погибшего напарника было очень благородно, но трое детей под одной крышей... под  _ее_  крышей... это слишком много!   
\- Иногда я смотрю, как они спят, и думаю, что могла бы просто... выйти за молоком и сесть на первый попавшийся автобус, - призналась Джослин на исходе очередного однообразного серого дня, нашпигованного сопливыми носами, разбитыми коленками, сломанными игрушками и перепачканной одеждой. - Понимаешь?   
Но муж, разумеется, не понимал. Пока что. Ему оставалось всего каких-то пару дней блаженного неведения.   
А потом Джослин вышла за молоком...  
  
\- Это ваше? - спросила фигуристая брюнетка, подтолкнув поближе к порогу... милостивый Боже, пять комков грязи.  
И если уж совсем на чистоту, то Валентин вышел к ней прямиком из глубокого запоя, так что ему нужна была пара дополнительных минут, чтобы... эээмм, сгруппироваться.   
\- Вообще-то, половина должна быть моя, - не дождавшись ответа, призналась брюнетка, - но я... я не уверена.  
Это был явный и неприкрытый крик о помощи, и Валентин, дававший клятву служить и защищать, просто не мог оставаться в стороне.  
\- Так, дети, срочно мыться! - приказал он, собрав в кулак весь свой родительский опыт. - Мальчики в одну ванну, девочки - в другую (и, забегая вперед, это решение ему еще аукнется). А вы?..  
\- Мариз, - благодарно подсказала незнакомка, - Мариз Лайтвуд.  
\- ...может, кофе? Или сразу чего покрепче?   
\- Ох, я уж думала, вы не предложите!  
  
Мариз Лайтвуд, перебравшаяся в дом по соседству с неделю назад, оказалась, так сказать, сестрой по несчастью. Ее муженек тоже не вынес радостей семейной жизни и в один солнечный полдень тихо перебрался к любовнице, оставив заботу о двух очаровательных, но очень активных малютках строгой адвокатессе-жене. И судя по тому, как лихо Мариз ополовинила свой стакан с виски, дела у нее шли примерно также хорошо, как и у самого Валентина.   
\- Они, наверняка, захотят есть, когда выйдут из ванной. Они всегда хотят есть.   
\- В холодильнике должно быть что-то...  
Но из холодильника на них лишь укоризненно глядела голодная мышь.  
\- Пицца? - предложил Валентин.  
\- Пицца, - поддержала Мариз.


	2. Папина принцесса

\- Мы в... в нехорошем месте, - подытожила Мариз на следующее утро, пощадив нежные ушки рассаживавшихся по машинам детей.   
Ее прическу "украшали" забытые бигуди, а сам Валентин успел побрить лишь половину лица после долгих и напряженных переговоров с дочерью по освобождению ванной. Через пятнадцать минут начиналcя учебный день, а через десять - совещание с начальством.   
Действительно... нехорошее место. Очень, очень  ~~глубокая~~  нехорошее место.  
\- Кстати, а где учатся наши дети?   
  
Основным требованием Клариссы по освобождению ванной была прическа "как у принцессы", а, как вы понимаете, в полицейской академии этому не учат. Почему-то. Так что первый опыт плетения кос вышел... скажем так, травмирующим. Причем, для обеих сторон. Разумеется, Клариссе досталось больше, но, поверьте, и отпечаток детских зубов на ладони не так-то легко объяснить. По крайней мере, учительница в школе смотрела на него ну оооочень подозрительно.   
Судя по "плебейской" прическе заплаканной Изабель, просить помощи у Мариз в этом чисто женском вопросе было бессмысленно, так что весь остаток дня Валентин без отрыва от службы обществу бороздил просторы YouTube. И где-то на пятом-шестом видео к его столу начали подтягиваться сослуживцы. Кто - с шутками, кто - с "дельными" советами, но уходить никто не спешил. Каждый новый ролик вызывал справедливые сомнения в подлинности и бурную дискуссию. А косы Маргери Тирелл вообще довели двух детективов, подтянувшихся из отдела краж, до драки.  
В общем, они совершенно не заметили лейтенанта Гарровея, вернувшегося из мэрии.  
\- Я вижу, работа кипит, - невинно поинтересовался начальник, скрестив руки на груди и как бы невзначай поигрывая впечатляющими бицепсами под натянувшейся рубашкой.  
\- Эээ, понимаете, сэр...  
Но придумать правдоподобное объяснение их внеплановому киносеансу оказалось не так-то просто.   
\- В мой кабинет. Живо!  
Потрясающе! Вот только остаться без работы с тремя детьми ему сейчас и не хватало!  
\- Сэр...  
\- Успокойся, я все понимаю, - заверил лейтенант, едва закрыв за собой дверь, и тут же начал строчить что-то на рабочем компьютере.  
\- Правда?   
Интересный поворот.  
\- Правда. Просто хотел сказать, что ты слишком высоко замахнулся. Вот, это должно быть в самый раз для новичка.  
И повернул к Валентину монитор, на котором красовалась домашняя страничка YouTube канала с говорящим названием "Папа может".  
\- А вы?..  
\- Никогда не был женат, - отрезал начальник, закрыв на этом тему своей личной жизни. - Запиши еще телефон нашей группы поддержки.  
\- Не думаю, что мне...  
\- Ты знаешь песню Эльзы?  
"Кого?", - хотел спросить Валентин, но вместо этого лишь деликатно ответил:  
\- Нет.  
\- А скоро узнаешь.   
И судя по ноткам неприкрытого злорадства в голосе начальника, песенка была сильно на любителя. 


End file.
